la leyenda de sombra Mastroianni
by horizon records
Summary: Sunset Shimmer recibe un diario que perteneció a uno de los mafiosos mas poderosos de la ciudad, en él contendrá la información de donde guarda su fortuna, lo que vivió y posiblemente quien lo mato, ¿podrá Sunset descubrir el misterio? Basado en el Fic Sunset Among Shadows de Fenixyz
1. Prologo: Larga vida al rey

**ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA HISTORIA, VISITEN SUNSET AMONG SHADOWS DE MI COMPAÑERO FENIXYZ PARA ENTENDER LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN AGRADECER A FÉNIX POR LA AUTORIZACIÓN DEL FIC, GRACIAS POR ESTO Y AHORA ERES TU EL QUE VA DISFRUTAR ESTO, YA SIN MAS, VAMOS CON EL FIC.**

* * *

Cementerio de Canterlot city, 25 de marzo de 1995.

El día era lluvioso y dentro del cementerio se hallaba un grupo de personas, era de esperarse de que fuera un funeral, pero de quien era el funeral, el sacerdote empieza a hablar.

sacerdote: damas y caballeros, hoy estamos aquí para dar la ultima despedida de Carlomagno Mastroianni, Mastroianni era un "empresario" amado por muchos y odiado por otros. -al decir lo ultimo algunos de los invitados se incomodaron.-como sea ahora descansa en paz con nuestro señor amen.

todos: amen.

* * *

Ya finalizado el funeral algunos se iban a hacer sus "negocios" otros se quedaban para dar un ultimo adiós al fallecido entre los que se quedaban se encontraba un hombre de al menos 30 años, vestía formal como los otros, solo que en su chaqueta poseía varias medallas y etiquetas dando a entender que era un posible oficial militar o algo por el estilo, el solo fumaba un cigarro hasta que alguien se le acerco.

?: Larga vida al rey Sombra, ahora descansa en paz, tu debes ser Gianni Derazio ¿no es así?

Gianni se sorprende por eso.

Gianni: ¿como lo supiste?

?: no todos los mafiosos visten como un oficial militar, por cierto soy michael conti.

Gianni: eh ¿no eras uno de los capos de sombra?

michael: lo dicho, era, ahora sombra esta en ese ataúd, muerto, y no sabemos quien de los demás jefes de otras ciudades va a ocupar su lugar.

Gianni: espera, jefes de otras ciudades, ¿a que te refieres?

Michael: no lo sabes, la comisión no confía en nosotros así que van a llamar a los otros jefes para ver quien va a ocupar el lugar de Sombra, y ahora con la llegada de los rusos a la ciudad, ¿quien sera el que tome el lugar de Sombra?

Gianni se queda pensando, analiza la situación, Gianni era uno de los pocos jefes de la mafia italiana en hacer tratos con jefes de la ahora mafia rusa desde que cayo el muro de berlin, incluso con el gobierno ruso, así que probablemente sea a el quien lo dirija, pero también tiene una desventaja, también tiene un contrato con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y eso fue un insulto para los demás jefes de la comisión, no sabia si lo dejaran pasar por eso o no.

De pronto aparece un coche, un mercedes benz s600l de color negro, el conductor de baja del auto y ve a Gianni.

Conductor: Eres el señor Derazio.

Gianni se sorprende.

Gianni: Si ese soy yo

Conductor: los jefes quieren verlo en la antigua mansión del señor Mastroianni.

Gianni: Ok, ahí voy, nos vemos michael.

Michael: nos vemos Gianni, o aqui esta mi numero, por si me quieres llamar.

michael le entrega una hojita de papel con su numero telefónico.

Gianni se sube al mercedes.

Gianni estaba nervioso, no sabia para que querían los jefes en la antigua mansión de Sombra, no lo sabría hasta llegarlo.

* * *

Ya en la ex-mansión de sombra, Gianni se queda parado en la entrada, ¿que pasaria? lo asesinaran, lo exiliaran, todas esas posibilidades le llegaron a su cabeza, no sabría que hacer hasta averiguarlo, y decidió entrar.

Dentro de la mansión se hallaban los jefes de las otras ciudades estadounidenses, y faltaba el de su ciudad, él. una vez dentro todos los jefes, el líder de la comisión, Anthony Gotti comienza a hablar.

Anthony: Muy buenas a todos los presentes aquí, serian tan amables de presentarse todos los de al junta.

cada uno de los jefes se presento, mencionando sus nombres y que ciudad dirigía, hasta que le llego el turno de Gianni

Gianni: Soy Gianni Derazio y soy jefe de la organización Derazio en Washington D.C.

cuando todos se presentaron Anthony vuelve a hablar.

Anthony: muy bien, como sabemos todos, hoy estamos aquí para saber quien va a remplazar a nuestro compañero caído Carlomagno Mastroianni, mejor conocido como el "Rey Sombra" alguien se ofrece a postularse.

varios jefes se postulan, incluyendo a Gianni, pero era la decisión de Anthony la que seria oficial.

Anthony: bien los postulantes pueden ir a la ex-oficina de sombra, estaré ahí en 5 minutos.

* * *

Cuando todos los postulantes entra en la ex-oficina de sombra, empieza el debate, solo había 5 postulantes: Melvin Leone, jefe de la mafia en Seattle, Josh pegorino, jefe de la mafia en San francisco, Alex Estradala, jefe de la mafia en los Angeles, Trent DeGarmo, jefe de la mafia en Nueva Orleans y Gianni.

Anthony: Ok, Melvin, dinos ¿por que quieres el lugar de sombra?

Melvin: he dirigido Seattle por mas de 20 años, y necesito expandirme, ademas en Canterlot se rumorea que puedan legalizar el juego, podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer negocios.

Anthony: Ok, ahora es turno de Josh.

Josh: mira, San Francisco es ahora un centro tecnológico, muchas de las empresas tecnológicas redicen ahí o empiezan ahí, también tenemos controlado todos los puertos de la ciudad, donde hemos metido lsd sin problemas, elijame y controlaremos los negocios de lsd en conterlot.

Anthony: Bien, sigue Alex.

Alex: miren, mi organización tiene controlado el negocio del cine, y estado oyendo que canterlot empieza a tener varios estudios de cine, si me eligen podremos controlar el cine y así ganar millones de dolares.

Anthony: Y que me dices Trent, ¿algo en mente?

Trent: Miren yo tengo problemas en Nueva Orleans, los federales me persiguen, han cerrado varios de mis negocios y no les puedo pagar, si me eligen para dirigir Canterlot, les prometo pagar mis cuentas y mucho mas.

Anthony: Bien solo nos queda Gianni, dinos ¿por que un hombre como tu, haría negocios en canterlot?

Gianni tarda mas en responder que los demás, tiempo para que los otros puedan dirigir una palabra.

Josh: Gianni, ¿por que eligieron a él? si él es un puto traidor.

Alex: si, ¿por que lo eligieron?, si trabaja para los federales.

Anthony:¡BASTA! No he escuchado lo que propone Gianni.

Gianni finalmente puede decir lo que planea.

Gianni: Miren concuerdo con Melvin, hay posibilidades de que que legalicen el juego, también estoy de acuerdo con Josh y Alex, podemos controlar el negocio del cine y del puerto, pero que nadie se dio cuenta es que ahora, tenemos competencia, los rusos quieren una parte y son mas bravos en obtenerlo, yo hice tratos con algunos mafiosos, empresarios y también con el gobierno ruso y soy mas abierto a reclutar a cualquiera que este dispuesto a hacer "negocios" siempre y cuando sea leal a mi, si me eligen les aseguro que en Canterlot no habrá competencia.

Todos se queda plasmados por que dijo Gianni y es Trent quien rompe el silencio.

Trent: ¡Besame el culo si crees que vamos dejar nuestra tradición italiana por unos putos soviéticos!, traidor.

Gianni: ¡Ya no son sovieticos!

Trent: ¡Lo que sea! da igual...

Anthony: ¡BASTA LOS DOS! ya he escuchado suficiente, salgan de la oficina, déjeme pensar a quien le daré el territorio, y una vez hecha mi decisión, todos la van a respetar, ¿entendido?

todos: Entendido.

Todos habían salido de la ex-oficina de Sombra, y comenzaron a esperar.

* * *

La espera era larga, y tediosa, todos se miraban uno a los otros, pero las miradas mas penetrantes eran las que se dirigían a Gianni, todos los querían matar, pero no podían hacer una disputa, no delante del jefe principal, habían pasado media hora, hasta que una voz se escucho era de Anthony.

Anthony: Ya pueden pasar.

todos los postulantes pasaron, a la oficina, y empezaron a escuchar.

Anthony: He tomado una decisión, y el que dirigirá las operaciones en Canterlot es...

todos ansiosos de saber quien fue.

Anthony: Gianni Derazio.

todos quedaron impactados por lo que habían escuchado, y tan pronto lo escucharon, comenzaron a responder.

Trent: A Gianni, !¿en serio?¡ !no voy a dejar que este conanrd controle la ciudad!

Alex: Concuerdo con Trent, ¡este animal, esta con los federales, seguro que ya nos delato, solo esta esperando a que caigamos!

Josh: ¡No estamos de acuerdo en que Gianni controle la ciudad¡; ¡Vamos a declarar la guerra!

Melvin: ¡Si yo no controlo la Ciudad, nadie lo hará, esta ciudad arderá como el infierno!

todos estaban en contra de que Derazio, Hasta que hubo un sonido; Era el sonido de la puerta tumbándose, varios hombre vestidos de militares entraron, armados y listos para disparar, los mafiosos estaban desarmados, de repente uno de los militares le entrego un arma a Gianni, entonces supieron de que lado estaban los militares.

Gianni: ¡Pues yo no me fió de ustedes cuatro, pero eso no significa que tu Melvin te ayude con eliminar a esos mafiosos chinos, a ti Josh te ayude con el contrabando de lsd utilizando mis aviones militares, a ti Alex por asesinar a los lideres y sacar fuera a esa secta religiosa de tu set de filmación y a ti Trent por legalizar el juego en Nueva Orleans moviendo mis influencias, así que deciden o aceptan que yo dirija Canterlot City o se van a la chingada, pero estén atentos, en cuanto salgan de esta puerta, mis hombres lo asesinaran y sus cadáveres serán enviados a su ciudad como mensaje de no meterse con la MAFIA PARAMILITAR!

Todos se quedaron quietos por la amenaza de Derazio, y sabiendo que si no aceptan serán asesinados los cuatros dijeron al unisono -si-.

Gianni: Perfecto, ¿ahora si dejaron de comportarse como unos críos?, váyanse de aquí, que mis hombres los escolten a la salida.

los cuatro se fueron de la oficina siendo escoltados por los hombres de Derazio.

Anthony: Vaya que carácter.

Gianni: Lo siento si eso le parecio...

Anthony: Esplendido.

Gianni: ¿Que?

Anthony: Pense que esos mafiosillos de segunda iban a matarnos, pero tu, con tus hombres, y esa táctica ja ja, wow no se como sentirlo.

Gianni: Si sabe que tengo una compañía que trabaja como ejercito privado.

Anthony: ¿Ahora privatizan las guerras?, wow, en serio esta cambiando el mundo.

Gianni: ¿A que te refieres?

Anthony: ¿crees que a Trent DeGarmo tiene problemas con los federales? no solo a Trent le pasa, también le pasa a la mafia en Dallas, Houston, Denver, Nueva York, y como tu dijiste, hay competencia, los rusos, chinos y mexicanos quieren su parte en los Estados Unidos.

Gianni: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Anthony: ¿Vamos?, me huele a manada, ¿que voy a hacer?, tu estas a salvo con tus contratos con el gobierno, estaría jodido el gobierno de los Estados Unidos si hay menos hombres que luchen por ellos.

Gianni: ¿Y bueno que vas a hacer tu?

Anthony: No lo se, parece que es el fin.

Gianni: Oh, lo siento.

Anthony: Como sea, antes de que me vaya quiero darte algo.

Gianni: Ah si ¿que es?

Anthony le entrega un libro negro con bordes dorados.

Anthony: parece que es el diario de Sombra, creo que tiene pistas de donde guardo su fortuna.

Gianni: ¿Su fortuna? te refieres a esa cantidad de oro y joyas que presumía.

Anthony: Si esa es.

Gianni: Bueno no se que decir, gracias.

Anthony: De nada, oye ¿te vas a quedar con la mansión de Sombra?

Gianni: No, tengo una mejor en Washington.

Anthony: Bueno si eso quieres, pues sera así, sera mejor que me vaya, me espera mi avión con destino a Nueva York, a la suprema corte para ser exactos.

Gianni: Bueno, que tengas suerte con eso, adiós Anthony.

Anthony: Adiós Gianni.

Anthony se va de la mansión se sube a su auto y se va, rumbo al aeropuerto, Gianni se queda en la ex-mansión de Sombra por unas horas mas.

* * *

cuando Gianni se va de la mansión, agarra su teléfono y empieza a marcar un numero.

?: Bueno.

Gianni: ¿Eres Michael Conti?

Michael: Claro, ¿quien eres?

Gianni: Soy yo Gianni Derazio, el del funeral.

Michael: Ah, Gianni, ¿como te va?

Gianni: muy bien, resulta que ahora dirijo la Ciudad de Canterlot.

Michael: Eso es una buena noticias para usted, pero para mi,

Gianni: Por eso es te quería hablarte, ¿no te gustaría trabajar para mi?

Michael: ¿Trabajar para usted?, no lo se.

Gianni: Acéptalo, es un gran trabajo, solo tienes que proteger a embajadores y dignatarios que estén dispuesto a pagar por su seguridad, ademas tienes inmunidad diplomática y buena paga.

Michael: Ya que lo dices así, aceptare el puesto.

Gianni: Perfecto, entonces ve a la base militar Duster, diles que vas de parte mía, ellos te dejaran entrar, tu te iras conmigo a Washington D.C.

Michael: Ok suena perfecto.

Gianni: Ok, te veo luego, adios.

Michael: Adios.

Gianni cuelga el teléfono y observa por ultima vez la mansión de Sombra, ¿que iba pasar con la imponente mansión de Sombra ahora que no tiene dueño? nadie querrá una casa donde vivía un mafioso ¿o si? esa seria la duda, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Mientras Gianni va rumbo a la base militar, da una hojeada al diario que le di Anthony, dijo que era de Sombra y podría mencionar donde guarda su fortuna, inspeccionando el diario, nota que el escrito mas antiguo era de hace seis meses y la mas reciente era de hace tres días, coincidencia que seis meses atrás Sombra dejo de pagarle a la comisión, ¿sera que el diario podrá dar pistas de porque dejo de dar los pagos? y si es así ¿por que Anthony decidió dárselo, en vez de quedárselo y buscar el tesoro por su cuenta? algo no andaba bien. Pero tenia que dejar las especulaciones atrás, había llegado a la base militar, en la entrada de la base se encontraba un militar que custodiaba la entrada, al ver a Gianni el militar decidió frenarlo.

Militar: Señor, esta zona es restringida para los civiles.

Gianni se enfada por decir eso.

Gianni: ¡¿Que no sabes quien soy?! ¡Soy Gianni Derazio, CEO de Derazio Security la compañía militar mas grande del mundo!

El militar se asombra y se pone firme.

Militar: eres el comandante Gianni Derazio, perdón mi señor, no me di cuenta de mi error.

Gianni: bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, como sea, ¿ya esta listo mi avión?

Militar: Si señor, y su acompañante el señor Michael Conti ha llegado y lo están esperando en el hangar.

Gianni: Bien, avisa a la torre de control que nos vamos en 10 minutos.

Militar: Entendido mi comandante.

Cuando Gianni llega al hangar lo primero que ve es a su avión un learjet 60 de color blanco con franjas negras y en su cola lo que parecía el logotipo de la compañía que era un halcón sujetando de una de sus garras una espada y en la otra la bandera de los Estados Unidos, junto el avión se encontraba Michael Conti que se emociono al verlo.

Michael: Vaya si es el hombre que dio la vida perfecta.

Gianni: Vaya pero si es el hombre que esta emocionado de su nuevo trabajo.

Michael: Como no estarlo, voy a conocer a las personas mas poderosas del mundo.

Gianni: Pues si quieres conocerlos mejor, súbete al avión.

Michael: eso haré.

Gianni y Michael se suben al avión, ya que el avión toma vuelo, Gianni se dispone a sacar el diario de Sombra, cosa que Michael se da cuenta.

Michael: ¿Ese es el diario de mi jefe?

Gianni: Claro, ¿que no te permitía leerlo?

Michael: Dah, no, es un diario, se supone que es secreto, pero ahora que mi antiguo jefe esta muerto y ahora eres mi nuevo jefe, ¿no seria una molestia...

Gianni: Ten léelo, pero aun así me extraña el contenido del mismo, ¿que pasaba con Sombra durante esos 6 meses?

Michael: No lo se, nunca visite su mansión durante ese tiempo, así que no te puedo decir que pasaba con el, -lo decía mientra hojeaba el diario- wow no sabia de Sander y esto, vaya si Timoty ve esto seguro se muere.

Gianni: ya deja eso metiche, ¿que no te dijeron que no te entrometas el los asuntos de los demás?

Michael: Nope.

Gianni: Vaya cabronazo que llevo.

Gianni se ríe un poco, pero sabia que aun había misterios en ese diario, y no estaría solo para resolverlo, ese diario lo llevaría a una riqueza, bueno algo de riqueza, ya que tenia el doble de fortuna que la de Sombra, y mucho mas en el futuro, pero el diario guardaba misterios y secretos que tal vez pocos o ninguno lo sabría, Gianni se queda pensativo sin saber que UNA CHICA PELIFUEGO, EXILIADA DE UN PAÍS DE PONIS JUNTO CON SUS AMIGAS LO RESOLVERIAN.


	2. El Comiezo del misterio

**Ok, te estarás preguntado** ¿Donde esta Sunset?, quiero ver a Sunset, ¿Que le hiciste a Sunset?, ¿Que clase de fic donde menciona a Sunset Shimmer, si no esta ella?. **¡Tranquilos por favor! era el prologo, tenia que venir como se inicia el misterio del Tesoro de Sombra, ok, muy bien este es el capitulo 1 del fic, disfrutelo.**

* * *

22 de marzo de 2019

Un reloj sonaba indicando que era la hora de levantarse.

?: No quiero.

pero te tienes que levantar, es hora de ir a la escuela.

?: Cinco minutos mas, ademas es viernes.

¡LEVÁNTATE YA, COÑO!

?: Ok ok, no te enojes.

Se levanta la chica, revelando que su piel era ámbar, sus ojos eran esmeraldas y su cabello era como el fuego, a Sunset Shimmer le costaba en levantarse pero al final lo logra.

Sunset:(bostezo) ¿Contento?

si contento

Sunset: Un segundo, ¿con quien estoy hablando?

Con nadie, creo que aun sigues somnolienta y debes imaginar voces, no es que nadie haga una historia sobre ti.

Sunset: Ah, creo que es eso.

Sunset prende la televisión y pone el canal de noticias, mientras se cambia de baña y pone la ropa escucha lo que hay en las noticias.

Reportero: Buenos días Canterlot, Soy Ashton Silverman, y hoy traemos con las noticias internacionales. Tristeza hay en Estados Unidos por la muerte de Gianni Derazio, esta mañana nos acaba de informar que el empresario multinacional Gianni Derazio ex-presidente de Macedox Corporation, murió a los 56 años, causa del cáncer de pulmón e hígado, sus restos serán velados este fin de semana y al parecer muchos de los clientes de Derazio que incluye a jeques arabes, multimillonarios y dignatarios de todo el mundo vendrán al funeral, el presidente de los Estados Unidos Donald Trump, hizo un comunicado acerca de esta tragedia.

La cámara cambia del reportero al presidente.

Presidente Trump: Hoy estamos devastados por la perdida de nuestro comandante Gianni Derazio, Gianni era un patriota que respetaba a la nación, el junto con Cristopher protegía nuestras fronteras de los enemigos e hicieron pacificar a Corea del norte evitando el despliegue de armas nucleares. A pesar de que Gianni era de nacionalidad italiana, juro proteger al país, lucho por la bandera americana y canto nuestro himno. Sin embargo su legado no morirá, con Cristopher Derazio al mando, mantendrá el legado de su mentor y padre vivo, Gianni vio un futuro con este chico, y sabe que lo podrá mantener a esta nación y las demás bajo control, sin embargo con la perdida de Gianni, hoy el país llora por el.

La cámara pasa del presidente al reportero.

Reportero: Los abogados de Gianni aseguran que el dinero sera heredaro al su hijo, el hombre que puso el nombre de Gianni Derazio en la cima del mundo, el hijo adoptivo de Gianni,el actual presidente y director ejecutivo de Macedox, Cristopher Derazio. Cristopher aseguro que el legado que dejo Gianni aun se mantendrá como muestra de la fortaleza que tuvo en vida. Con cristopher al mando de Macedox corp. Algunos expertos afirman que el imperio derazio se mantendrá, incluso se dice que se fortalezca aun mas. con esto en mente ¿que tanto hará cristopher en su mandato? solo el tiempo lo dira...

La tele es apagada repentinamente, Sunset vestía del habitual uniforme de la escuela Crystal, salio de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

* * *

De camino hacia la parada de autobús Sunset mensajeaba con su celular a su amiga Twilight Sparkle

Mensaje de Sunset: Hola twilight como te va.

Mensaje de Twilight: Bien la verdad, oye ¿te enteraste de la noticia de Gianni Derazio?

Mensaje de Sunset: A mi la verdad no me impacto, no es como si trabajara para el.

Mensaje de Twilight: ¡¿Estas loca?! 2 de cada 5 empleos en el mundo son de algunas de las empresas de Macedox Corporation.

Mensaje de Sunset: Vaya no lo sabia, pero aun así, no es que sea seguidora de lo que hacen los ejecutivos, soy algo así como un espíritu libre.

Mensaje de Twilight: Wow, ¿como es que el espíritu libre paga sus cuentas?

Mensaje de Sunset: Sabes que tengo un empleo en linea, ¿ok?

Mensaje de Twilight: Vale, te veo en la entrada de la escuela, adiós.

Mensaje de Sunset: Vale adiós.

Sunset guarda su celular llegando a la parada, justo a tiempo, había llegado un autobús, Sunset se sube y en el autobús parecía tener la radio encendida, coinidentemente en el canal de noticias, ¿adivinen de que están hablando? Así es, de los Derazio, para ser exacto de Gianni

Locutor: Gianni Derazio nació en Calabria, Italia el 19 de abril de 1962, venia de una familia de mafiosos altamente poderosa, su familia se mudo a los Estados Unidos en 1973 cuando tenia 11 años, donde le apasiono todo lo relacionado con el ejercito, cuando Gianni cumplió los 18 años se enlisto en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos donde subió de cargo hasta hacerse sargento de pelotón. Cuando dio de alta en el ejercito, volvio con su familia mafiosa pero con sus conocimientos de la milicia, Gianni operaba el negocio de la familia como si fuera un escuadrón militar...

En lo que habla el reportero Sunset reflexiona acerca de lo ocurrido.

Sunset:-pensando- Mmmhh ese Gianni debe ser muy importante en su nación ¿me pregunto que tan importante seria?

Esa pregunta le carcomia a Sunset, solo habia una forma de averiguarlo, seguir escuchando al locutor.

Locutor:... en 1986 Gianni fundo Derazio Security, una compañía militar que brindaba servicios de protección a embajadas y bases militares estadounidenses en el extranjero, tambien brindaba servicios de tácticas y formas de entrenamiento al ejercito, aunque Gianni Derazio tenia éxito con su empresa, la Comisión de las familias mafiosas del país se sentían ofendidos de que un compañero suyo trabajara para el gobierno. Sin embargo se mostró su nivel de poder cuando en 1995 fue asesinado el jefe de la mafia de Canterlot City, Carlomagno Mastroianni mejor conocido como "El Rey Sombra". La Comisión le cedió la tanto la ciudad como toda la nación de Equestria, fue entonces que propuso poner varias instalaciones para su ejercito privado, desde bases aéreas, hasta bunkeres subterráneos, desde entonces a obtenido mayores contrataciones de protección a otros países desde México hasta australia...

Sunset vuelve a reflexionar de lo escuchado.

Sunset:-pensando- Vaya, así de importante era.

Sunset vuelve a escuchar al locutor

Locutor:... en 2005 Gianni aposto en grande al invertir en lo que lo nomino "El mercado civil" en la construcción de un casino en Macao. Dicho casino abrió sus puertas en 2006. Luego abrió un centro comercial en Hong Kong en el año 2007, desde entonces Gianni ha abierto varios casinos, hoteles, centros comerciales entre otros establecimientos alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo la suerte de Gianni se le acabaría, en el año 2016 se le detecto cancer en el pulmón e hígado, los doctores le calcularon que solo viviría otros 3 años. Gianni Derazio el hombre que nunca se caso, ni tuvo hijos, decidió buscar un heredero para dejar su fortuna y de su imperio a alguien que lo supiera manejar. Esa búsqueda concluyo en febrero de 2018 cuando Gianni contrato a Cristian Valenzuela Rios, un joven inversionista mexicano que entro en una de las empresas financieras propiedad de Derazio, Cristian demostró ser una persona capacitada para dirigir su imperio multimillonario así que Gianni lo puso en el puesto de Vicepresidente de la corporación. Gianni le acogió cariño a cristian, así que decidió adoptarlo y como muestra de agradecimiento Cristian cambio de nombre por el de Cristopher Derazio. Sin embargo los escándalos prevalecían en Derazio Corp, entre los escándalos el mas grande fue que Gianni y Cristopher fueron los responsables de la masacre a la Orden del Templo Lunar, debido a esos escándalos en septiembre de 2018 Derazio Corp se transformo en MACEDOX CORPORATION un conglomerado que ofrece una variedad de productos y servicios. A principios de este año Gianni Derazio le cedió el puesto de presidente y director ejecutivo a Cristopher. Hasta que llegamos a esta mañana, cuando se informo que Gianni Derazio murió por el cáncer. Ahora con Cris Derazio al cargo, ¿seguirá los pasos de su mentor o que pasara? Solo el tiempo lo determinara.

Sunset quedo reflexionando acerca de lo que escucho, ahora entendía de que tan importante era Gianni Derazio, pero se preguntaba ¿en que lo afectaba a ella? La respuesta seria resuelta pronto. Pero tenia que dejar eso para después, había llegado a la escuela Crystal.

* * *

Sunset se bajo del autobús, en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba sus amigas Twiligth Sparkle, Lemon Zest, Sonata Dusk, Sunny Flare e Indigo Zap que se emocionaron al ver a Sunset.

Sonata: Sunsita, que bueno que viniste.

Sunset: ¿En serio?

Lemon: Si, Twilight va decirnos algo muy importante.

Sunset: En serio Twilight, bueno ya estoy aquí ¿que es lo que vas a decir?

Twilight respira hondo y luego comieza a decir.

Twilight: ¡Hoy voy a hacer una pijamada, y todas ustedes están invitadas!

Todas celebran al unisono con la noticia que da Twilight.

Indigo: ¡Esto es emocionante!

Sonata: Uy esto va ser divertido.

Sunset: Wow twilight, no me esperaba de ti, ¿cual es la trampa?

Lemon: Si, no eres la persona que invita a todas a una pijamada.

Twilight se rie nerviosamente.

Twilight: Jeje, Bueno digamos que mis padres no estarán en la ciudad. Van a ir al funeral de Gianni Derazio y se quedaran en Washington D.C. todo el fin de semana.

Sunset: ¿Y tu hermano?

Twilight: Oh, te refieres a Shining Armor. Esta en quantico, virginia, ya sabes, para ser miembro del servicio de seguridad diplomática, así que no te preocupes por el. Entonces, ¿irán a la pijamada?

Todas se miran unos a los otros pero pronto llegan una respuesta

Todas: Si

Twilight: Perfecto, entonces vengan a mi casa, los espero.

Cuando todas empiezan a celebrar suena la campana de la escuela.

Indigo: La campana de la escuela, es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos.

Sunny: Yo también me voy, tengo clases de historia, nos vemos.

Todas se despiden y van a sus respectivas clases. No pasa nada interesante durante las clases y el almuerzo así que pasemos a la hora de salida.

* * *

La ultima campanada suena, significando una cosa, había llegado el fin de semana. Un fin de semana para descansar del tedioso trabajo de escuela, o en este caso, un fin de semana para disfrutar de tus amigas en una pijamada. Todas acordaron ir a la casa de Twilight a las 8:00 PM, todas se fueron a sus casas para traer sus cosas, solo quedaron Twilight y Sunset que fueron caminando hacia la parada del autobús.

Sunset:-estirándose- Aaalfin, llego el fin de semana y parece que tengo planes.

Twilight: Ah si ¿Cuales son?

Sunset: Dah, tu pijamada.

Twilight le da un pequeño golpe a Sunset y luego se rieron, pero es Twilight que deja de reir primero y pone una mirada melancólica, una mirada que Sunset lo nota.

Sunset: ¿Te sientes bien Twilight?

Twilight: Ah, si, podría decirse que si, es algo que recordé.

Sunset: Oh, esta bien, bueno iré a mi casa a por mis cosas, te veo luego.

Twilight: Ok, hasta luego.

Ambas toman caminos diferentes, iremos al camino de Sunset que es mas interesante, ya sabrán por que.

* * *

Cuando Sunset llega al edificio donde reside, lo recibe el portero el cual su nombre es Ben.

Ben: Hola Sunset, ¿como te va?

Sunset: hola Ben, estoy muy bien solo llegue para recoger algunas cosas y luego me iré.

Ben: Hablando de cosas, hoy te trajeron un paquete.

Sunset: Ah, si, pues damelo.

Ben: Esta en tu puerta, los que la trajeron me dijeron que si la tocaba, me iban a matar.

Sunset: Pues quienes son para decir esos.

Ben: Pues lucían como militares, hasta traían armas de alto calibre, y se subieron en un chevrolet suburban modificado como un vehículo de swat.

Sunset: um, que raro, ¿quienes serán?

Ben: Pues no lo se, pero a como lucían y con ese vehículo parecen que iban en serio.

Sunset: Bueno, iré a ver que es, Gracias Ben.

Ben: No hay por donde.

Sunset se dirige a la puerta de su departamento y respectivamente había un paquete, era grande pero no tanto y junto a el había una nota.

Nota: Al Menos que quieras ver a tus seres queridos muertos, responde a esto, sabemos donde vives tu y tus amigas.

Sunset se asusto al ver la nota.

Sunset:-Pensando- Ben tenia razón, estos tipos iban en serio.

Sunset entro a su departamento junto con el paquete, no sabia que hacer. Contarles a sus amigos que locos aspirantes a militares los vigilaba o quedarse callada y hacerlo sola. Entonces tomo una decisión.

* * *

En la casa de Twilight, Todas las chicas habían venido, ya puestas sus pijamas, Lemon zest traía un camisón rosa fuerte con bordes anaranjados, Sunny flare llevaba puesto una blusa lila con una flor en el centro, Indigo Zap traía una blusa fiusha y pantalón de pijama azul, Sonata llevaba puesto una blusa roja y un pantalón de pijama verde y twilight llevaba una pijama completamente blanca con bordes morados y su "cutie mark" en el centro de su pecho. solo faltaba alguien.

Twilight: ¿Donde esta Sunset?, la pijamada va a empezar.

Todas asiente en signo de que no tenían idea en donde estaban, hasta que sonó un timbre.

Twilight: El timbre de la puerta...

Twilight se dirige a la puerta principal y se encuentra con...

Twilight: ¡SUNSET SHIMMER!

Sunset: El mismo

Twilight: Que bueno que viniste, la pijamada va empezar.

Sunset: Lo siento, Es que me tope con este paquete y me asusto lo que decia.

En eso Indigo interviene.

Indigo: Ay por favor, ¿que es lo que decía como para asustarte?

Sunset le enseña la nota a Indigo.

Indigo: Pft, Debe ser una broma de Winter White para asustarte.

Sunset: Y el hecho de que me dijeran que me la trajeron militares armados,

Indigo: Cualquiera podrían hacer armas falsas e inofensivas.

Sunset: ¿Y el contenido?

Indigo: No has abierto la caja.

Sunset: Jeje, tiene razón, ¿y si la abrimos?

Indigo: Vale.

Sunset pone la caja en el mesa de centro que tenia Twilight, al momento de abrirla se asombra con lo que ve.

Lemon: Una laptop nueva.

Twilight: Un libro con bordes dorados.

Sunny: Unos planos de la ciudad, con lugares marcados.

Sonata: Planos de edificios.

Sunset: Un celular nuevo y extraño.

Pero es Indigo la que se lleva la sorpresa.

Indigo: Un rifle de asalto, con 20 cartuchos y aparentemente ¡ES REAL!

Todas se llevan la sorpresa sobre el arma.

Sunny: ¿Quien te enviaría todo esto?

Sunset: No lo se.

En eso Twilight encuentra algo entre los cartuchos.

Twilight: Miren, una memoria USB, conectemos en la laptop para ver que sucede.

Sonata: ¿Y que tal en tu computadora, Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Y que contenga un virus que borre todo lo que he hecho en mi vida? Ni loca

Sunset: Vale, lo conectaremos a la laptop a ver que sucede.

Sunset enciende la laptop y en cuanto este prendida conecta la memoria y entonces aparece una pantalla de carga.

Laptop: Cargando 10%

Toda esperan a ver que sucede cuando este completo el cargado son momentos tensos y llenos de preguntas. ¿Quien le enviaría esto a Sunset?

Laptop: Cargando 30%

¿Por que la enviaría?

Laptop: Cargando 56%

¿Por que a ella?

Laptop: Cargando 80%

Solo habia una forma de responder a estas preguntas.

Laptop: Cargando 100%.


End file.
